This can't be happening
by pandah89
Summary: Girl ends up in Alien vs Predator while watching the movie. Funny how dreams become reality. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Aliens vs Predator

Girl ends up in Alien vs Predator while watching the movie. Sorry I suck at summaries.

This can't be happening

Chapter 1

Tonight was like any Friday night. While most girls at 19 would be getting ready to go out clubbing. Putting on the most sluttiest outfit in their closet and packing on so much makeup till they looked like a corner street hooker. I Sandy Rivers, stayed at home in my dog patterned pajamas eating my favourite munchies and watching movies.

Tonight I had started to watch Aliens vs Predator which I had watched many times but the ending had always bothered me. I never liked the fact that Scar dies in the end or is implanted with a facehugger. Scar out of the three Predators seemed to be the youngest and the most honourable to me. He seems to be a smarter fighter that the other Predators in the movie, using his senses to his advantage.

Thunder and then a loud crack of lightening sounded near by making me jump and the lights around me flicker as I watched the expedition team enter the pyramid while chewing on some m&ms.

I knew it sounded stupid especially if I told my friends but i would be so cool if Predators and Xenomorphs really existed. I didn't know that soon I would be eating those exact words and in some cases regretting that I thought this. Light flashed around the room from outside as I watched Scar move and preform his first kill of a highly regarded kill of a Xenomorph removing his bio-mask to mark himself with the blood of the Xenomorph that he has defeated to signify manhood that he is now blooded.

The TV screen started to blur and fuzz up which I thought was just because of the storm and the branches of trees getting caught in the wires outside. But then I also started to feel weird. Frowning and blinking repeatedly as I watched the images on the TV screen started to come closer and look to be creeping into the room and replacing the normal surroundings of my living room to solid stone walls all around me.

I looked around at my strange surroundings thinking that I must be hallucinating or something along those lines. The pounding in my head got louder and louder until it became to much and I passed out. The last thing I heard was a high pitched shriek in the distance that bounced around the stone walls.

**AN: Please review so I know what you think and if I should continue this story idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks all for the reviews, favs and follows much appreciated :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sandy had regained conscious but was unwilling to open her eyes. Hoping that this is just a really bad dream. That she had just fallen asleep in front of the TV and her wild imagination was working overtime in what it comes up with.

She could feel a warm and slimy substance slowly dripping down onto her face. Slowly sliding down her face and forming a pool on the ground around her neck. Sandy wiped it away and open her eyes wiping the strange clear substance onto the ground.

She notice that there was a presence behind her and it must be the cause of the sticky substance.

Slowly her head turns to look above, eyes widen in shock and fear. This is just her luck that she had to have a Xenomorph towering over her, still dripping thick saliva from its open mouth with its razor sharp teeth which seemed to display a creepy grin as it looked down upon its prey, maybe with curiosity, but sadly a more likely presumption was that it likely chose her as its next victim. Sandy looked at the creature frozen in terror.

The Xenomorph hissed and slowly opens its mouth wider allowing its inner mouth to come out to her revulsion as it came closer and closer to her face. Puffs of air blowing onto her face as it breathed making its victim gag at the smell of sour meat on its breath.

The smaller mouth snapped in front of Sandy's face and moved around it as if it was tasting the air around her or something. It was over six-foot, a lot taller than the miniature five foot two height of the female beneath it. Its black skin gleamed in the light as it crouched over her with its skeletal biomechanical appearance and elongated cylindrical skull, which she tried to avoid from coming any closer. She watched its long tail warily swing back and forth with its sharp and deadly blade at the end that could cut through her skin easily. It seemed much like a dog in a way making Sandy want to laugh if she wasn't in such a dangerous position at the moment. Its tail was one of its deadliest weapons to use besides its acid green blood.

It still felt like this was a bad dream that she just couldn't wake up from and that this can't really be happening even though she can feel the cold ground beneath her and the odd smell coming from the Xenomorph that was just alien to her senses.

* * *

The loud pounding of her quickening heartbeat shattered the silence and seemed to echo around the room or it could just be in her own head, she didn't really know or care at this point. Instead just closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the killing strike of it's tail ... wind brushes past her cheek which she realises was the tip of its tail and a high-pitched shriek rings through the room.

She looks up to see the Xenomorph had quickly scampered away on its hands and feet and quickly goes up a wall. Looking at something behind her bearing its teeth and hissing at it.

She quickly gets up and moved out-of-the-way at a speed that even impressed herself when she sees why the Xenomorph cried out.

Acid green blood was dripping from the blade that had wounded the Xenomorph and it belonged to the Predator that also towered over Sandy making her think about how much it sucks being so short sometimes.

Standing at seven feet, larger and taller than any human could hope to achieve, with broad shoulders and large biceps covered by reptilian looking skin mostly green and lightly yellow pattern that would be seen where armour wasn't covering his massive body. Long dreadlocks for hair and his face covered with a mask that was hiding the Predators or Yautja as they called themselves crab like face. With a high forehead, deep-set eyes and four mandibles as its mouth, hiding inner sharp teeth behind them.

Sandy watched as the Predator dodged the Xenomorphs dangerous tail as the spike end of it swiped at him. He used his elongated wrist blades to fight in close combat with his dangerous prey. She was in awe of the precision and swift movements of the Predator as he attacked and blocked the swipes of the claws and tail of the Xenomorph or kiande Amedha as the Predator's called them meaning hard meat.

As crazily as it sounds all she wanted to do at that moment was sit down and watch the fight with a bowl of popcorn, as if she was at a live action show sitting in the front row. As the two foes fight it out between themselves.

The Xenomorph hisses and runs towards the Yautja that has his muscles bunched in anticipation waiting for the right moment. The Yautja lunges forward at the right moment holding the Xenomorph around the neck using its momentum to slam it into the stone wall of the temple.

BAM!

The stone wall explodes with the impact, stone and dust flying out making Sandy crouch down in a corner, covering her head protectively as the fight continues. Both Predator and dangerous prey taking no notice to the small human, both intently focused on killing each other.

The Xenomorph whipped its tail in an arc towards the Yautja causing him to jump back quickly, growling as he escaped the deadly tail.

Shrieking in excitement the Xenomorph leaps from the wall towards the Yautja who lets out a blood curling roar that is slightly muffled behind the mask. The Yautja strikes up with force with his wrist blades into the body of the Xenomorph as it lands on him. Quickly rolling out-of-the-way as the acid like blood seeps out from the fatal wound onto the floor as the Xenomorph lets out one more puff of air before it dies.

* * *

Sandy finally gets a good look at the predator and she realises that it undeniably had to be Scar since she could recognise the markings on top of his mask anywhere. Making a huge uncontrollable smile stretch across her face. She realised that Scar is looking in her direction with his head cocked to the side.

"Ooman"

She hears coming from the mask in a robotic like voice and a few clicks of his mandibles clicking together behind the mask.

The smile quickly vanishes when she realises that she could be in trouble with the fact that the showing of her teeth to a Yautja could be taken as a challenge. Maybe finding herself in a worse scenario than before if she is up against Scar. Thankfully she lets out a big sigh or relief as Scar turns away, direction his full attention to his kill and new trophy.

Probably because he must have assessed Sandy and dismissed her as unworthy prey since she was a female and was also unarmed so would not be seen as a threat. That is would be seen as dishonourable by the hunters code to kill her.

Scar crouched down by the now dead Xenomorph as Sandy watches with interest. He takes out a sharp knife and cuts off the head as a trophy and places it in a mesh like bag. He takes out a container and pores some unknown substance onto the rest of the body. Sandy watched with wonder as the body instantly disintegrated, thinking that it was just so cool. This must be to leave no evidence of the alien ever being there so that no humans can find it.

Scar gets up with his new trophy and looks at Sandy.

"Lou-dte kalei."

she gives him a questioning look having no idea what the hell he just said as he gets up and turns away from her. The term ooman he said before she guessed mean human but had no idea what the other meant. she was just glade he wasn't going to attack.

"I don't understand."

Scar ignores her as he leaves the room and goes down a passage. she sands there for a moment taking in deep breaths thinking over the events that have occurred in such a short period of time.

Still in disbelief that somehow she has ended up in the movie or somewhere that this is actually the reality for people where cool aliens do exist.

She smiles.

She was not going to fight it, but instead just go with it and enjoy herself in this nerdy fantasy of her that is now reality.

"Wait up!"

She shouts running down the dark passage Scar went down, he wasn't going to get rid of her that easy. She knew that she would probably need to find a weapon soon for protection, maybe come across a dead body she can scavenger off she thought while she ran in the direction Scar had gone.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, hopefully you like it.  
**

**Review and let me know what you think. **

**Translations**

**Ooman – human**

**Lou-dte kalei – child maker (slang for female)**

******Kiande Amedha- hard meat/Xenomorph**


End file.
